


Day Two Hundred Five || Showers

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [205]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-22 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19974550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: She is NOT going to let a little rain get in the way of their day, darn it!





	Day Two Hundred Five || Showers

The entire month has been bone dry. Hardly a cloud in the sky, temperatures skyrocketing, the lawn slowly paling even with the sprinklers running.

And then...the one day - one day! - she dares to make plans with her boyfriend...it _pours_. Which, sure, normally wouldn’t be a problem if they were doing anything indoors. But no...they’d been planning to go to the local park and walk through the various botanical gardens.

He knows how much she loves flowers.

But when Hinata wakes this morning, it’s to a crack of thunder, bolting upright in bed and spacing for a moment as her brain plays catch-up.

And then...she looks to her window. Sees the streaks of rain cascading down the panes. And it sinks in.

Summer showers.

And quite forceful ones, at that.

“...oh _n-no_ …!”

Heart sinking alongside her posture, she gives the weather her best pout and puppy dog eyes. Really, Mother Nature? Really?! They’ve had this planned for almost three weeks! And now it’s ruined…

Head bowing over her lap in defeat with a whimper of disappointment, Hinata reaches for her cellphone atop her nightstand, powering it up and making to text Sasuke.

But he’s beaten her to it.

Seeing the notification, she braces herself for his disappointment.

Rather than a text, however...he’s sent her an image…?

Opening it up, there’s a blink before she gives a graceless snort.

It’s his hand in front of his window...middle finger lifted in a clear sign of distaste for the rain.

As down as she’s feeling overall, she can’t help a few moments of levity at his reaction. Which, if she’s being honest, is probably why he sent it in the first place. Smiling at her screen, she sends a short message.

_Is it in bad taste if I ask for a rain check…?_

Waiting for a response, she giggles as he just sends a frowny face.

_Sorry...but seriously, what should we do…?_

Tossing the mobile atop her bed, she gets up and dresses. It’s not overly cold outside, the rain making the warm day a bit humid. So, she opts for a pair of shorts and a blouse over a camisole. By the time she’s done, he’s replied.

_With how busy my aunt’s keeping me, it’ll be a while. But yeah we can reschedule._

Hinata wilts a hair. She was afraid of that.

_That’s okay. Summer’s far from over yet, right?_

If it weren’t pouring, she’d just...open her window and talk to him across the tiny gap between their houses. But given that the raindrops are splattering against her window like bugs on a windshield...maybe not the best idea.

_Well, what about today?_

Hinata blinks as she reads the question a second time.

_...today?_

It’s not like they can go to the gardens...sure, they could go do something indoors somewhere, but it just wouldn’t be the same.

 _Too late_.

...wait, what? Before she can type a questioning reply, she jumps at a knock on her bedroom door. “Uh...hello?”

She expects her sister, maybe her father. But instead she gets a Sasuke?

“...how did you -?”

“Your dad let me in. I think he took pity on me standing in the rain,” the Uchiha replies. And he’s probably right. He likely spent no more than a minute or two during the short walk between neighboring houses, and his tank top is _soaked!_ Water drips from the fringe of his hair to her carpet.

“Sasuke, oh my _gosh_ \- it’s pouring! You didn’t grab an umbrella?!”

“For a walk that short?”

“Look at your clothes!”

“It’s just water.”

“And it’s just a cold you’ll have if you don’t dry off! Next thing you know, we’ll have to cancel again because you’re s-sick!”

Snickering a bit, he accepts as she dashes to the upstairs bathroom just down the hall and starts ruffling his head with a towel. “All right, all right...yeesh, you’re as bad as my brother.”

She just puffs cheeks at him. “I don’t want you getting sick. Date or not.”

At the word date, Sasuke stills for a moment...and then gives a soft huff of a laugh alongside a grin.

“...what?”

“Nothing. Just…” Pullin the towel from his head, Sasuke considers it a moment before admitting, “...guess it’s still just a little weird. Calling it a _date_.”

She blinks...and then goes a little pink. True...they haven’t been dating for all that long. They haven’t even been _talking_ again for all that long, all their history considered. And yet...in a lot of ways, it feels like they never stopped. It felt so natural to just...pick right back up where they left off.

And then, well...go a bit _further_.

“Yeah, I...I guess it kinda is, huh?”

The pair lapse into thoughtful silence for a moment.

“...so, what should we do?”

“Huh?”

“Well, I came over so we could still spend some time together today,” Sasuke explains. “Since it’s pouring out and all. I thought we could just...hang out here. Guess we could drive somewhere if you want…”

“O...oh! No, this is fine! Um…” She looks around her room. In all honesty, she doesn’t have... _all_ that much to do. A few games, some movies… “...we could, um...make some snacks, and watch a f-film?”

“Sure. Sounds good to me. I don’t watch a lotta movies anymore.”

“Oh…?”

“Guess I just fell out of the habit. Rather play games most of the time.”

“Well, I have those too!”

“Nah...movie sounds better. We can just sit and watch. More mindless.”

She blinks. “...okay. But um...m-maybe I should have some proper breakfast first. Did...did you eat before you came over…?”

“Nah.”

“Nah?!” Hinata ruffles up, making to tug him downstairs. “Come on, I’ll make you something!”

He doesn’t object, knowing there’s no changing her mind. In the kitchen, Hanabi is groggily eating some cereal at the table, Hiashi sitting and reading the paper. They both glance up as the other pair enter, exchanging a look before just...going back to their business.

“Do you want pancakes?”

“Sure.”

“With syrup?”

“Nah, too sweet.”

“Uh...jam…?”

“Eh, sure.”

She makes him a tall stack, a smaller one for herself. They join the rest of the Hyūga at the table, eating in a slightly-awkward silence. Hiashi doesn’t yet know the pair are dating...but there’s still a kind of tension in the air.

As soon as plates are rinsed and put in the dishwasher, they retreat back upstairs.

“Well...maybe we’ll do popcorn, um...later,” Hinata offers.

“Good idea. Not sure that’d sit well on top of a mountain of pancakes.”

“Should we...wait to do the movie, then?”

“...yeah, okay. We can play a game for a bit instead.”

Booting up Hinata’s Switch, the pair duke it out in Smash Brothers for a while before switching to Zelda. Hinata takes the reins, showing him her progress in the game thus far.

“I feel bad...she said to hurry, but...there’s so much to do!”

“There isn’t _actually_ a time constraint, Hinata.”

“I know, but I still feel guilty!” she insists, pouting as he chuckles.

Once the morning ages, they slip back downstairs, finding Hiashi gone and Hanabi in her room doing...whatever it is she’s doing. Some popcorn, salt, and butter later, they’re finally ready for their movie…!

...now to pick one.

“Just choose one, Hinata.”

“You don’t have any input?”

“I’ll be totally fine with whatever you want. Trust me.”

She...doesn’t entirely believe that, but slips in an action flick as rain continues to slither down the windows. Settling on her bed next to him, Hinata wriggles into a comfy position along Sasuke’s side. He slips an arm over her shoulders, and a subconscious smile lifts her lips.

Between the warm room, her comfortable pose, the sounds of the rain, and a movie she’s watched half a dozen times...Hianta actually manages to drift off to sleep.

“...‘nata…‘naaata…” Something jostles her shoulder. “Earth to Hinata, do you copy?”

“Huh…?”

“Movie’s over.”

“W...what?!”

“You conked out,” Sasuke snickers, watching her sit up.

“But...but I…?” Hinata wilts. “...I missed all that time with you…?”

“I don’t have to leave yet. And I for one was very okay with you all snug with me, asleep or not.”

Her pouting cheeks go pink. “...guess...I’m more tired than I thought.”

“We could take a nap.”

“But I just did!”

“Well maybe I want one.”

The pout intensifies. “...lunch break, then another movie.”

“All right, all right...whatever you say.”

She’s going to make the most out of this rainy day, darn it!

**Author's Note:**

> Random modern fluff is random xD Based in the "neighbors" lil mini series...thing, lol
> 
> And yes, I need to organize all the mini series. I just...haven't had the time or mojo now that there's over 200 of these darn things to sort through @~@ SOMEDAY! Just...not now, aha~
> 
> Anyway...I'm v tired so I'ma call it there. Thanks for reading!


End file.
